


【黑喵】迈哈密高中番外

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 她们天生一对
Relationships: Yuan Yiqi/Shen Mengyao
Kudos: 16





	【黑喵】迈哈密高中番外

好像一切都是那么的顺利。

哦不，袁一琦你自信一点，你是一个优秀的哨兵，去掉好像两个字。

但她平日里机灵的小脑袋今天好像有点不够用了，但仔细想想又没什么奇怪的。

她向喜欢的人告了白，正巧那人也喜欢她，一切都很完美...在她们进行精神结合前。哦对，精神结合，但是教科书上没写过会发生这种事啊？

她还想回忆一下书上的内容，但此刻似乎容不得多想，其实身体只是微微发烫，但她却觉得自己置身于烈火之中，皮肤都好像被烤化了，她难受地乱抓着自己的衣服，哨兵骨子里被点燃的暴躁基因成吨的翻倍，她想要发泄，想要破坏。

但是不行，沈梦瑶还在这里，她不想吓到或是伤害到这个柔弱的向导。

她连触碰她的勇气都没有，因为害怕自己异于常人的力量弄伤她，只能瞪着眼睛无辜地看着沈梦瑶。

“瑶瑶...我好热...这是...怎么回事...？”

不对啊...教科书上不是这么写的，是她的方式不对吗？多亏了强大的精神力，沈梦瑶暂时还能冷静的思考，这是她第一次跟一个哨兵进行精神结合，但明明才刚刚开始，为什么会发生这种情况？

眼前的袁一琦明显状态不对，就连她自己也好像怪怪的，好像有一股热潮从不知道哪个地方钻了出来，搅的她头脑发昏，四肢逐渐开始乏力。

这个好像是...

结合热？

沈梦瑶脑子里突然跳出这三个字，回忆里学过的知识突然清晰了起来。

“如果哨兵和向导的契合度太高，那么第一次进行精神结合的时候很容易出现结合热。”

......

怎么办...停不下来了...

“袁一琦...你不要慌...放轻松...”

哨兵的力气着实难以用常理衡量，心疼地看着袁一琦因撕扯而把自己抓的皮开肉绽，沈梦瑶连忙放出自己的精神力来安抚暴躁的哨兵，同时继续努力维持精神结合的进行。

一条无形的桥梁搭建了起来，哨兵的精神领域真的好小，那只小黑豹怎么也不嫌窄？但是这里好热...原来袁一琦这么难受吗...沈梦瑶想要调动自己的精神力为哨兵缓解一下痛苦，但那只小豹子看见来人便兴奋的扑了上来，沈梦瑶一惊，才刚具雏形的精神联系“啪”的一声断掉了。

“......”

“瑶瑶...我，我...”

袁一琦要疯了，剧烈的心跳像是一阵阵雷鸣，敏感的五感将其无限放大，火烤般的痛楚几乎让她丧失理智。

“啊...袁一琦...”

软弱无力的感觉很糟，她们之间断断续续的精神联系又在恍惚之间拉近了两人的距离，袁一琦也不知道自己是怎么触碰到沈梦瑶的。

好凉...好舒服。

不止这些...内心深处好像有一种隐秘晦涩的想法像是藤曼疯狂生长，勒的她喘不过气，明明五感迟钝了下来但两人肌肤相贴的地方却愈发的清晰了起来，周围的世界都像是蒙上了雾气的玻璃变得模糊，耳朵嗡嗡作响，自动屏蔽了外界的声音。

除了眼前的人，她的皮肤比穿过的最好的丝绸还要柔软，她低沉的轻喘比任何音乐都要动听，袁一琦漆黑的眼眸愈发的深邃，向导似乎对她有一种难言的吸引力，不止是精神上的，还有...

“瑶瑶...我...嗯唔...！？”

袁一琦愣愣地看着在眼前放大的沈梦瑶，唇上的触感让她不知所措。

好像有什么在脑中炸开了。

是烟花，绚丽的烟花。

好软...好...？

袁一琦一时想不出词，毕竟小哨兵长这么大除了淡然无味就只尝过苦。

即使是食用哨兵蜜饯她也只能尝到苦味。

甜到极致反而成了苦。

但这不一样，丝丝甜津顺着唇齿流经舌根滑入喉道，又好像是混入血液中流经身体的每一个器官，全身上下的细胞都欢悦了起来，味蕾收到了来自内外的刺激，反馈到大脑皮层让她贪婪地想要更多。

这才是蜜饯。

她好像上瘾了。

很快袁一琦不再满足于唇齿间的浅尝辄止，向导的主动让她觉得很没面子，重点是自己还害羞了，这要是说出去了她大佬的面子往哪搁？

老幼稚鬼了。

“嗯...”

她尽可能把自己的动作放轻，指尖从沈梦瑶的发隙间穿过，柔软的发丝给予了手指极佳的触感，让她爱不释手，忍不住卷起一小撮发梢在手里细细把玩，同时顺理成章进一步拉近了她们之间的距离。

试探着探出舌尖，小心翼翼地轻舔了一下那饱满的唇，袁一琦紧盯着沈梦瑶的表情，生怕她露出不愿的神情，却不知自己那一点小心思早已被沈梦瑶洞悉。

果然是豹随主人，哦不，小黑豹可比袁一琦主动多了，被坨坨打了那么多次都还能死皮赖脸的黏上来，主人倒总是放狠话却又怂的要死。

袁一琦觉得自己的脖子一重，唇上传来了挤压感，好像有一条湿热的小蛇突然钻了进来，一口咬住了踌躇不前的她。

！？！

大豹子炸毛了呀。

沈梦瑶弯了弯眉，盈盈笑眼里柔情似水，满心满眼都只有一个人，看的袁一琦都快化了。

她真想溺死在她的温柔乡里。

青涩的吻技并不能阻止她们互诉爱意，她们不止有唇间的相濡以沫，还有精神上的共融，灵魂上的纠缠，都想把对方刻入自己的骨子里，永远不要再分开了才好。

舌间还在抵死缠绵，意识却仿佛在脱壳，天地间只剩下了对方的身影。袁一琦近乎痴迷地看着沈梦瑶，她的眉眼，她的温度，她滚烫的呼吸，她炽热的目光，她额头沁出的汗水，她唇间泄出的低吟。

只要有她在，便是春暖花开。她笑，便是鸟语花香。

还有好多好多，她都想对她说。

少年满腔的爱意终于得到了释放，从她的眼里，从她的唇齿间，从她们紧贴的肌肤里，从她们的精神交融中，还有什么比这个更美好的呢？

五感在钝化，身体的灼烧似乎也停息了下来，这一吻并没有持续太久，点燃的欲火很快便消耗完了口腔里不多的氧气，呼出的白腾腾的热息交融在一起，就如同她们之间无形的精神结合，是那么的契合。

沈梦瑶因缺氧而喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈地起伏，脸上染上情欲的玫红，唇上泛着盈盈水光，也不知道是谁的津液。

精神共鸣的愉悦向导更能清楚的感受到，四肢的乏力让她几乎把整个人都挂在了袁一琦身上，微微垂眸来让自己的的让自己的喘气慢慢平息下来，倦怠的目光落在袁一琦纤细的脖颈上，看她因消瘦而突出的喉结，因为仰头吞咽而滑出漂亮弧线。

“袁一琦~”

“瑶瑶...瑶瑶...我可以吗？”哨兵的语气里带着期待，却又有点不自信。

“你在犹豫什么呢？”

温热的气息打在耳边，绯红以肉眼可见的速度从耳朵蔓延到侧颈然后扩散至脸庞，袁一琦暗骂自己不争气，她深吸一口气，按捺下心中的悸动，轻柔地将软的不像话的向导抱起，起身走向卧室。

客厅可不是一个好地方。

附身轻放下沈梦瑶，伸手去解她的衣服，一颗一颗，藏在布料下的雪白肌肤裸露出来，袁一琦的呼吸不受控制地急促起来，手上的动作也有些着急，身下的人玉颈微扬，红唇微张，一向清冷的眼里满是迷离，倒映着她袁一琦的身影。

脖子上的力道突然加重，袁一琦顺势低下头去，顺着自己的心意张嘴含住了那如牛奶般丝滑的皮肤，不厌其烦地用舌头一遍又一遍地舔舐，有些粗糙的舌头把皮肤刮得通红，舌上传来温软的触感，微薄的嘴唇耐心地滑过每一寸雪地，轻轻地吮吸，在雪地上开出一朵朵玫瑰，向导身上淡淡的体香吸引着她。

袁一琦愈发地大胆起来，牙齿代替嘴唇，一点点地碾过前胸的肌肤，时而牙齿会微微用力啃咬一下，然后又覆上柔软湿润的唇舌舔舐，热乎乎的鼻息扫过刚刚舔舐过的皮肤，引得怀里人一阵颤栗。

一连串的吻像是一片片玫瑰花瓣，散落在沈梦瑶身上，却又好像带着灼人的热，几乎要将她的灵魂烧穿。

满意地听到身下人压抑不住的闷哼，袁一琦轻松解开沈梦瑶的内衣扣子，精准地抓住跳脱出来的两只大白兔，她的唇也开始转移阵地，悉悉索索间一口叼住胸前的茱萸，细细品尝，灵活的舌头在乳晕上打转，又故意用牙去轻轻厮磨，感受它在自己的嘴里渐渐挺立起来，淡淡的乳香沁入鼻尖，袁一琦觉得晕乎乎的。

她好像有点晕奶。

“袁一琦...你怎么...嗯...不要吸...呜...”敏感的地方被人含在嘴里吸吮舔弄，沈梦瑶抬头便看见顶着一头金毛的脑袋埋在她的胸前，衣服被卸了一半，发热发烫的皮肤蒙上一层薄汗，空气好像也变得黏糊糊的，每一次呼吸都只觉得更加的燥热。

她像个贪吃的小孩，直到把那乳首欺负至红肿才舍得松口。讨厌的衣服终于尽数褪下，露出丰满匀称的肉体，又白又滑嫩，。日思夜想的人如今正羞红了脸躺在她身下任由她作为，袁一琦简直怀疑自己在做梦。

带着最虔诚的爱意，她的吻一路绵延，越过山峰，淌过平原，却突然听了下里。

“沈梦瑶...你真的愿意吗？”

虽然这时候说这种话很煞风景，但袁一琦害怕沈梦瑶事后后悔。

精神结合尚且有反悔的余地，但如果再继续下去...她们的这一辈子就真的彻底绑在一起了。

现在停下还来得及。

“袁一琦，你是个傻子吗？还是你不愿意和我永远在一起？”

她当然知道这意味着什么，但如果不愿意那么在刚开始的时候她就会推开袁一琦给她来一针向导素。

“不不不，我愿意，我愿意。”

我恨不得生生世世都跟你在一起。

话已经说开，那么她便不在有顾虑了。

停顿的吻继续开始行进，扫过稀疏的丛林，直至那神秘的禁地，也许是因为结合热的关系，那一块俨然已经成了水帘洞，她好奇地凑上去，卷舌将流淌而出的液体吞入口中，舌尖的扫过花瓣时有一种前所未有的触感。

“呜...袁一琦...”沈梦瑶眼里含着泪，骨节分明的手死死地抓着床单，原本的闷哼逐渐转变为抽气声，全身的注意力都似乎集中在了一点，那湿热的小舌一遍又一遍地舔舐着羞人的地方，她情不自禁地合拢了腿，却又被强行掰开。

像是无师自通，袁一琦微微抬头，含住了充血的豆蔻，牙齿总是有意无意地轻轻顶到那里。

磨人的快意直直冲上大脑，沈梦瑶从来不知道自己这么敏感，明明那人只是轻轻舔弄，她却觉得大脑都似乎随之混沌了。

沈梦瑶不知道自己此刻迷离着双眼微张着红唇的模样有多么诱人，袁一琦暗道一声妖精，手指在那洞口打转了几圈之后便长驱直入。

虽然有点紧，但很湿很顺滑，她几乎是一路滑到了底。

“嗯唔...”这一声不知道是谁发出的，沈梦瑶觉得有点痛，又有点舒服，她们之间似乎有一条无形的链接正在成形。

从今以后，她们就彻底绑在一起了。

谁也不能把她们分开。

“沈梦瑶，我爱你...”

她低头亲吻着她留下的泪珠，反复诉说着她的爱意，手上的动作温柔地不可思议，身体的五感都暂时退化到了正常人的状态，耳朵不再嗡嗡作响，而是恋人动情的浅吟低唱，舒适地让人觉得置身于天堂。

“袁一琦，袁一琦...”

向导对于精神上的感知比哨兵强上不少，精神与肉体上的双重愉悦让她几乎失声，只有不断地一遍又一遍的喊着恋人的名字。

她们是那么的亲密，这一方小床成了她们共赴巫山的乘船。

就在沈梦瑶高潮的一瞬间，袁一琦只觉得精神一怔恍惚，自己似乎进入了一个奇怪的领域...

这儿...是沈梦瑶的精神领域？

看着那只炸毛的布偶猫，袁一琦一时间有点懵。

好宽广啊...

小黑豹真可怜，这只破猫还真会享受。

但很快，这个世界连同着那只猫都渐渐淡化了。

她又回到了现实世界。

“袁一琦，喜欢我的精神世界吗？”

她的脸离她好近，近到她能清楚地看到她细长的睫毛，她眼角未干的泪渍，她眼中未散去的情欲。

“喜欢...喜欢...”袁一琦差点咬到自己的舌头。

“我知道你很喜欢，但你能先把小黑豹弄回去吗？”

“？...！！！”

今天晚上吃红烧豹子肉好了。

小黑豹：？？？


End file.
